NOBLESSE OBLIGE
by anfimissi
Summary: Quando il fascino di una dinastia decadente si scontra con l’inebriante profumo del peccato possono accadere molte cose. E quel “lei” che prima non esisteva, può tramutarsi in un’inconfutabile realtà.


**TItolo: **Noblesse Oblige

**Autore: **Anfimissi

**Riassunto: **Quando il fascino di una dinastia decadente si scontra con l'inebriante profumo del peccato possono accadere molte cose. E quel "lei" che prima non esisteva, può tramutarsi in un'inconfutabile realtà.

**Personaggi: **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger.

**Rating: **NC17

**Avvertimenti: **One-Shot, Lemon, OOC, linguaggio esplicito.

**Categorie: **Drammatico, Erotico, Sentimentale.

**Fanfiction partecipante al secondo concorso indetto da Leather and Libraries.**

**NOBLESSE OBLIGE**

"Puttana…"

Harry James Potter varcò la soglia del dormitorio maschile a passo di carica, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

Il pesante uscio di mogano lucidato, recante in cima lo stemma di Grifondoro, cozzò violentemente contro lo stipite, mentre l'eco di quel gesto stizzoso risuonava nella tromba vuota delle scale.

"Stronza…"

Una vecchia poltrona dalla seduta di velluto color porpora finì schiantata contro il muro.

Al rumore secco della gamba intarsiata che si spezzava né seguì un secondo.

Un risolino divertito, che si levava dalle tende rosso-dorate del baldacchino vicino alla finestra.

Giochi di fumo bianco e impalpabile si levavano verso il soffitto, disfacendosi e ricongiungendosi in forme sinuose che sembravano farsi beffe del regolamento scolastico.

Come se ci fosse qualcuno che davvero lo rispettava - pensò ironicamente il Bambino Sopravvissuto.

_Vietato fumare_.

Nei corridoi, nelle aule, in ognuna delle quattro Case. Dappertutto.

D'accordo, quanto a quello, nessun problema. Odiava le sigarette, e peggio ancora l'odore acre che sembrava attaccarglisi indelebilmente ai vestiti, ai capelli…forse persino agli occhiali. Insomma, il massimo della vita per uno che da ben sette anni condivideva la stanza con un accanito fumatore e i suoi due polmoni prossimi alla necrosi.

_Vietato lasciare la propria Sala Comune dopo il coprifuoco._

In poche parole, vietato gironzolare per la scuola durante le ore notturne.

Privilegio che tra gli studenti del settimo anno era riservato unicamente ai due Capiscuola, una Serpeverde…e la ciminiera vivente.

Con l'aggiunta, in via del tutto non ufficiale, di chiunque possedesse un mantello dell'invisibilità.

Un nome? Tanto per fare un esempio?

Beh…Harry James Potter. Ovviamente.

_E' richiesta agli studenti la massima puntualità._

Qui la cosa si faceva già un pochino più complicata.

E non era certo un problema di sveglie. Le lancette di quelle incantate, poi, non si fermavano neanche davanti a uno schiantesimo.

Procedevano imperterrite verso quella fatidica ora, minuto e secondo che avrebbe fatto scattare il trillo assordante.

Quello lo si poteva anche sopportare. Un cuscino premuto sulle orecchie, e via.

Ciò che in realtà aveva il potere di fare schizzare fuori dal letto qualsiasi Grifondoro che si rispettasse era l'avviso seguente, predisposto dal Preside in persona poco più di un mese prima e inserito a tradimento nell'oggetto infernale.

Una frasetta striminzita, pronunciata con assoluta tranquillità da una voce del tutto simile a quella di Silente.

"Serpeverde vince la Coppa delle Case"

Bastava quello.

E l'intero dormitorio maschile sembrava prendere le sembianze dell'infermeria, con giovani maghi di tutte le età che si portavano una mano al petto a sincerarsi che il cuore non fosse rimasto vittima di un colpo apoplettico.

Eppure, in un modo o nell'altro, lui riusciva ad arrivare a lezione accompagnato da un pauroso ritardo e da una cravatta che sfoggiava un nodo a dir poco pietoso.

Questo accadeva sempre e comunque, giorno dopo giorno.

Specialmente quando c'era Pozioni alla prima ora.

Un mistero che, a detta di tutti, sarebbe rimasto insoluto.

_Vietato scopare._

Ok, a dire il vero non esisteva mezza riga a tale proposito…una come la McGranitt avrebbe rischiato il trapasso anche davanti alla semplice e casta dicitura "Vietato fare sesso, con precauzioni o meno".

Ciò non significava affatto avere strada libera però….

Oh, no.

Semplicemente, _quella _questione era tacitamente compresa in altri punti del regolamento.

_Tutti gli studenti sono invitati a fare uso di contegno, educazione e buone maniere._

_E' richiesto un abbigliamento decoroso, sia durante le attività didattiche che nel tempo libero._

_Atteggiamenti ritenuti moralmente inaccettabili saranno puniti._

Indi per cui…

_Vietato scopare._

Nel proprio letto, in quello altrui o in qualsiasi altro posto. Sgabuzzino delle scope compreso.

Una bella scuola di verginelli, che di nascosto ammazzavano il tempo a furia di solitari.

Come no…

Sarebbe stato più facile credere che gli storioni del Lago Nero avessero messo tutto a un tratto le ali.

Harry Potter, Grifondoro del settimo anno con un passato traballante e un futuro altrettanto incerto, ne era fermamente convinto.

Un battito di ciglia inaspettato, dovuto forse al nervosismo accumulato, lo riportò alla realtà.

Scacciò dalla mente quelle assurde elucubrazioni, mentre il ricordo di quanto accaduto poco prima tornava a farsi più vivido che mai.

"Maledetta vipera!" – sbottò adirato.

Il fruscio di lenzuola spiegazzate in sottofondo, un groviglio di cotone che sapeva di pelle, sfrontatezza e sesso.

E la chioma albina di Draco Lucius Malfoy che si sporgeva oltre la striscia d'ombra, illuminandosi di sfumature dorate. Un ghigno sghembo sulle labbra.

"La Greengrass ti ha mandato a spasso, eh, Potter?"

Se la rideva, lo stronzo.

"Ma sparati…"

"Hn.." – soffiò divertito l'altro - "Credo che un Avada Kedavra sarebbe molto più appropriato, nel caso. Morire per mano di una bacchetta ha il suo innegabile fascino…"

"Se la vedi così, mettiti in fila. Prima tocca a lei" – scandì lapidario le ultime parole.

"Potty, risparmiami. Di melodrammi ne ho visti a sufficienza a teatro" – replicò annoiato, sollevandosi a sedere - "Fosse poi la prima volta che vai in bianco…"

"E' successo soltanto _quella_ volta" – puntualizzò il moro, risentito – "E sai benissimo che ero ubriaco fradicio…chiunque altro al mio posto avrebbe ottenuto lo stesso pietoso risultato"

"Io no"

Harry non replicò.

C'era troppa di vero in quell'affermazione.

"Ad ogni modo, non è stato questo il caso. Nessun due di picche, stavolta, te l'assicuro"

"Davvero?" – tubò l'altro con voce pericolosamente melliflua – "Strano, non ho ben capito come è passata dal…com'è che l'hai definita stamattina? Ah, si…dall'angelo celestiale, alla stronza puttana di adesso"

Harry lo guardò confuso – "Eh?"

"La Greengrass" – disse l'altro, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Un lampo saettò nelle iridi smeraldine del Bambino Sopravvissuto mentre scuoteva lentamente la testa – "Ma no, che hai capito…non parlavo mica di Daphne!"

Che assurdità gli toccava sentire. Come se avrebbe mai potuto attribuire quegli epiteti offensivi alla sua dea. Il suo angelo.

Draco lo guardò seccato, occhi argentei che sembravano trapassare la sottile cortina di fumo - "Non ho tutta la giornata, Sfregiato. Di chi diavolo stai parlando?"

Sfregiato.

Malferret.

Un botta e risposta destinato a durare in eterno.

Sottile ironia. Soltanto quella.

Perché non era da loro darsi un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla.

Piuttosto si sarebbero tranciati entrambe le mani. Tutti e due.

"Mi sembra ovvio... sto parlando di quella maledettissima _stronza_!"

"Quello è il nome o il cognome?" – domandò sarcastico Malfoy, stendendo le lunghe gambe e accavallando le caviglie. Addosso, solo un paio di boxer neri.

"Hermione Granger"

La sigaretta che gli penzolava dalle labbra sottili e ben disegnate rimase assolutamente immobile, ma Harry poté giurare di aver visto un lampo saettare in quelle iridi chiare.

"Non mi dire…e che ha fatto _sua altezza_ di bello, stavolta? Ha cercato di convincere la Greengrass che sei gay? Non puoi certo biasimarla se dopo una tale rivelazione ti ha rifilato un due di picche…"

"Hai poco da fare lo spiritoso, Draco. Se fosse saltata fuori una cavolata simile, in quanto mio compagno di stanza il primo candidato a mio partner saresti stato tu…" – ribatté a tono il moro.

La smorfia di pieno disgusto che comparve sulla faccia dell'altro su semplicemente spettacolare – "Merlino me ne scampi! Sarebbe uno smacco atroce per il mio rinomato buongusto…non è che tu sia un gran che Potter, lo sai vero?"

"Diciamo piuttosto che non avresti molte speranze, con il sottoscritto…"

Il biondo espirò una boccata di fumo bianco, storcendo le labbra in un ghigno divertito.

Denti perlacei e perfetti.

"Se ti fa piacere crederlo…" – Richiamò a sé una camicia bianca dall'ingombrante armadio a parete. Un capo di alta sartoria, perfettamente stirato. E perfettamente in contrasto con il disordine cronico che regnava nell'altra metà del guardaroba.

Tutto si poteva dire di Harry James Potter, tranne che fosse una persona ordinata.

Dopo fu la volta dei pantaloni.

Jeans sdruciti e in buona parte slavati. Rigorosamente Calvin Klein.

In piedi davanti all'alto specchio ovale, Draco Malfoy dava le spalle al compagno di Casa, rimirando la propria immagine riflessa dalla lastra argentea.

"Che giornata di merda" – sbottò Harry, lasciandosi cadere a peso morto sul proprio letto - "Con chi ti vedi, stasera? Una nuova?"

Chiuse gli occhi, la testa sprofondata nel morbido guanciale di piume d'ippogrifo.

"Pansy Parkinson"

Harry sollevò le palpebre, puntando le iridi smeraldine sulla schiena del biondo.

Sul volto, un'espressione confusa.

"Ci sei già uscito, con la Parkinson. E più di una volta" – considerò perplesso.

"Bene, abbiamo appurato che almeno la memoria ti funziona" – si spazientì l'altro - "E con ciò?"

"Non è la prima volta che ti vedi con lei" – ripeté.

"Ho forse detto il contrario?"

"E allora perché sembri vivere in simbiosi con quello specchio? Nemmeno stessi per sposarti, dico io…"

Draco ghignò, le dita lunghe e sottili che si muovevano agili sulla seta della cravatta rosso-dorata, armeggiando sapientemente con le due estremità.

L'attimo dopo fissava soddisfatto il classico nodo Windsor, semplicemente perfetto.

"Sei un narcisista del cazzo, Malfoy"

Il ghigno del biondo si accentuò – "Ah, l'invidia…" – sospirò compiaciuto.

"Si si, ridi pure…se la spasseranno anche i miei timpani, quando sentiranno il suono del tuo smisurato ego mentre va in frantumi. E' solo questione di tempo, credimi… prima o poi troverai una che ti rifilerà il tanto temuto monosillabo…"

Draco scosse leggermente la testa, nell'udire una tale scemenza.

Doveva ammettere che il senso dell'humor di Potter stava facendo passi da troll.

Che barzelletta…seriamente parlando, un'eresia.

Lì si stava parlando di lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Deve ancora nascere, la strega che saprà resistermi…posso averle tutte ai miei piedi. Così" – aggiunse, accompagnando l'ultima parola con uno schiocco delle dita.

"Tutte tranne una" – precisò il Bambino Sopravvissuto, reprimendo a malincuore la tentazione di inserire anche la sua dea, tra le eccezioni.

Draco era stato il primo ragazzo di Daphne. O meglio, era stato il primo ad essersela portata a letto.

Perchè ufficialmente, lui non era mai stato il ragazzo di nessuna. Le cambiava troppo spesso, perché potessero definirlo tale. Nessuna relazione duratura, nessun accenno a un minimo di fedeltà.

Il biondo si irrigidì un istante, i loro sguardi riflessi e incatenati attraverso la superficie lucente dello specchio.

Non si voltò, mentre l'alta considerazione che aveva di sé andava prontamente ad allentare la muscolatura tesa.

"Tutte" – ribadì deciso, avvolgendo quell'unica parola in una nuvola albina, giochi di forme fluide destinate a dissolversi nella stanza.

"Anche…_lei_?"

"Potter, tu sbagli in partenza…per quel che mi riguarda la Granger non sarà mai sinonimo di _lei_. E' solo una delle tante, esattamente uguale a tutte le altre…e temo proprio che non esista alcuna strega che possa auspicare ad essere identificata come _lei_, dal sottoscritto. Tranne forse mia madre."

Un sorriso vittorioso e per nulla rassicurante si dipinse sul volto del moro.

"Splendido" – esclamò, un bagliore sospetto che gli illuminava le iridi verdi – "Mi fa piacere che la pensi così, sai…"

"No" - Draco torse appena il busto, voltando la testa nella sua direzione – "Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti…scordatelo"

"Ma non sai nemmeno che cosa volev…"

"Ho detto di no!" – ribadì il biondo, tornando a riagganciare lo sguardo a quello della sua immagine riflessa.

"Avevo appena chiesto a Daphne di accompagnarmi al ballo" – continuò Harry imperterrito, ben deciso a non lasciarsi sfuggire la possibilità di sistemare la faccenda che riguardava la sua dea…e quella stronza – "Sai, quest'anno si tiene al castello dei Granger"

"Risparmia il fiato, Harry…perché uno, non ho alcuna intenzione di andare a quello stupido ballo. E due…se anche fosse, i tuoi problemi con la Greengrass non sarebbero comunque cazzi miei"

"Ma mi aveva detto di si!" – protestò Harry ad alta voce, il volto arrossato dalla rabbia repressa.

Draco afferrò una giacca nera, infilandosela con tutta tranquillità – "Non vedo il problema, allora. Buon ballo, e nel caso, buona scopata" – soffiò con palese disinteresse.

"Mi _aveva_ detto di si. Poi è arrivata _lei_" – spiegò con il sangue che gli ribolliva nelle vene – "E ha mandato tutto a puttane…"

L'altro non si degnò nemmeno di rispondere, quasi avesse smesso di ascoltarlo.

Il mantello nero con lo stemma Grifondoro appuntato sul davanti fendette elegantemente l'aria, mentre andava ad avvolgersi attorno alle sue spalle. La bacchetta infilata nell'ampia tasca anteriore, si avviò senza fretta verso la porta.

"Ci si vede dopo, Potter"

Non serviva certo una parafrasi, per capire che Draco Malfoy considerava chiuso il discorso.

O almeno, questo era quello che credeva.

Niente di più sbagliato.

Perchè tra i vari difetti del suo raramente sopportabile compagno di stanza non c'era solo l'insensata convinzione che l'aumento incontrollato dell'entropia all'interno della loro stanza fosse qualcosa di innegabilmente affascinante.

Harry Potter era anche dannatamente testardo.

E se per il Mondo Magico ciò era visto come una benedizione, per Draco Malfoy rappresentava un'inevitabile rottura di coglioni.

"Potresti accompagnare la Granger al ballo" – se ne uscì di punto in bianco Harry, una nota speranzosa nelle voce a malapena celata – "Beh, _accompagnare _per modo di dire, dato che il ballo si tiene a casa sua"

L'alta figura bionda si bloccò sulla soglia, voltandosi quel poco che bastava a trafiggerlo con un'occhiata raggelante – "Forse non sono stato abbastanza chiaro…"

"E' perfetto, invece" – insistette il moro – "Io avrò Daphne tutta per me, e non dovrò preoccuparmi di continuo di ritrovarmi quell'arpia tra i piedi ogni due secondi. Lei, la sua lingua velenosa e quel suo bel faccino da purosangue!"

"Ti ho già detto che non verrò, Potter. Sturati le orecchie" – ribadì irremovibile – "Posto tra l'altro che l'ultima persona che avrei voglia di accollarmi è proprio la Granger. Quella non è buona nemmeno per una sveltina"

Harry sembrò ignorare bellamente il fine commento – "Non vuoi…o non puoi?"

"Scusa?" – Il biondo sopracciglio inarcato interrogativamente, Draco Malfoy sembrava essere a metà strada tra il confuso e l'allibito – "Non posso?"

"Secondo me hai paura…" – incalzò l'altro – "Paura che sappia resisterti, rendendoti agli occhi di tutte le altre un comune mortale…"

Sette anni di convivenza spesso forzata dovevano pur avere qualche lato positivo.

Harry Potter sapeva esattamente su quali tasti premere, quasi avesse a che fare con un pianoforte da lui stesso accordato.

"Stronzate" – sibilò Draco, bagliori d'argento liquido che gli fiammeggiavano negli occhi – "Posso avere chi mi pare"

"Anche…_lei_?"

"Non c'è nessun _lei_, te l'ho già detto"

"Dimostramelo"

Silenzio. Un minuto, forse anche due di impalpabile, puro silenzio.

Solo uno sguardo smeraldino, carico di sfida.

E due iridi plumbee, che sembravano fremere d'anticipazione.

Draco Lucius Malfoy non era venuto al mondo per crogiolarsi in una vita amorfa.

Bramava le sfide impossibili quanto l'elettrizzante senso di vittoria con cui elegantemente vergava la parola "fine".

Adrenalina ed eccitazione allo stato puro.

Nulla poteva competere con quello. Neanche il sesso.

"Potrei anche farlo" – ghignò il biondo, un ghigno sghembo, machiavellico – "Ma non vedo cosa ci guadagnerei…"

Harry sbuffò leggermente, completando nella sua testa quella frase lasciata in sospeso.

Finse di meditarci sopra qualche istante, ma sapeva benissimo di non essere nemmeno lontanamente credibile agli occhi di un attore consumato come Draco Malfoy.

Occhieggiò verso cassettiera a parete. Tre cassetti, rigorosamente sigillati.

L'ultimo, quello più in basso, era il suo. Draco aveva simpaticamente decretato che la parità era passata di moda da almeno mezzo secolo.

Perciò, un solo cassetto.

Con dentro qualcosa di molto, molto interessante. Un oggetto raro, e piuttosto ricercato.

"Una settimana" – soffiò seccato.

"Due"

"Dieci giorni?"

Nessuna risposta.

Harry incrociò le iridi argentee dell'altro. Lamine solide, immobili quanto abbaglianti.

E seppe che ogni tentativo di raggiungere un compromesso sarebbe stato vano.

"Due" – concesse, pur controvoglia – "Ma vedi di non farci porcate sopra…e nemmeno sotto. Rivoglio indietro quel mantello esattamente com'è adesso, chiaro? Era di mio padre e ci sono molto…"

"Si, si, si…" – lo interruppe Draco, palesemente annoiato, mentre ogni singola parola sembrava scivolargli addosso senza lasciare traccia. Afferrò la maniglia d'ottone, varcando la soglia di un passo, pronto a richiudersi la pesante porta dietro le spalle.

"Vai da lei?" – domandò Harry speranzoso – "Dalla stronza?"

"C'è Pansy che mi sta aspettando nuda tra le lenzuola del suo letto…ti pare che abbia voglia di andare alla ricerca della Granger proprio adesso?"

"M-ma…" – balbettò il Bambino Sopravvissuto - "Hai appena detto che… e io…il mantello…"

"Potter, porterò la Granger a quel dannatissimo ballo. Consideralo già fatto" – "Ma ora, se non ti dispiace, ho di meglio da fare…"

Fece per voltarsi, ma all'ultimo ci ripensò, tornando a fissare lo sguardo negli occhi dell'altro.

"Mi raccomando…divertiti!" – lo punzecchiò, conscio della triste serata che attendeva il suo compagno di stanza – "Leggiti un bel libro…" – aggiunse, un risolino mascherato da quella smorfia che tipicamente gli aleggiava sul volto diafano.

La pesante porta di legno scuro si richiuse non prima che un inviperito "Fottiti!" raggiungesse le sue orecchie.

"Oh, insomma…questa è una cavolata bella e buona, e lo sai anche tu!"

"Niente affatto"

"Invece si, Hermione!" – ribadì la bionda Serpeverde, incenerendola con due iridi di un verde brillante – "Sei solo prevenuta, ecco cos'è…"

Hermione Jane Granger, Serpeverde Purosangue, sbatté le ciglia incredula davanti all'accusa dell'amica – "Stai per caso insinuando che io…"

"Voglio andare al ballo con Harry" – la interruppe Daphne, arrivando dritta al nocciolo della questione – "E lui vuole venirci con me. Non vedo dove sta il problema"

"Non è il ragazzo giusto per te! Meriti di meglio, fidati…"

"Se è per quello merito anche della fiducia, e questa da parte tua" – replicò asciutta – "E bada bene, non te lo sto chiedendo. Volevo solo fartelo sapere, perché nonostante tutto quello che dirai io andrò a quel ballo con Harry James Potter!"

"Se non vuoi il mio parere, allora me lo dici a fare?" – borbottò la mora, risentita.

"Solo per dirti che spero passerai una bella serata, possibilmente lontano da me e Harry" – la punzecchiò, reprimendo a stento una risata di fronte allo sguardo indignato dell'altra – "Non farai il mastino da guardia anche questa volta, Herm, parlo seria…andrà tutto a meraviglia, ne sono certa. Tu divertiti, e dai a me la possibilità di fare lo stesso…non sei la mia balia, sai?"

Daphne percepì la resa nel silenzio prolungato dell'amica.

Forse ce l'aveva fatta.

Intravide una sagoma svoltare l'angolo in fondo al corridoio, riconoscendo in quel ragazzo un loro compagno di Casa. Con un sospiro quasi divertito si accostò all'orecchio di Hermione che, voltata di spalle, la guardava ignara del seccatore in arrivo - "Colla moschicida a ore undici. Io scappo!" – l'avvertì in un sussurro, prima di sparire oltre il ritratto del Barone Sanguinario.

Nemmeno il tempo di aprire bocca, che un saluto di cui avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno le giunse alle orecchie.

"Ciao piccola, cercavo giusto te.."

Hermione fece appena in tempo a riabbassare le pupille, prontamente rivolte al cielo davanti a quell'epiteto tanto familiare quanto detestabile, prima girarsi ritrovandosi così la smunta faccia di Theodore Nott a un palmo dal naso.

Indietreggiò di un passo, forzando le labbra a un sorriso tirato – "Theo"

Il Serpeverde che le stava di fronte non era di certo stato il suo errore più grande, ma senza dubbio quello più patetico.

Daphne aveva definito l'andare a letto con Nott una prova di coraggio estrema.

Hermione inizialmente non aveva capito il perché di quelle parole. Theodore era tutto sommato un bel ragazzo, gentile, a volte anche divertente.

Ok, a letto non era un gran che, ma col tempo avrebbe potuto migliorare. Forse.

Il vero problema era un altro.

Hermione ci aveva messo sette giorni esatti, a capirlo. L'ottavo, l'aveva mollato.

O meglio, aveva cercato di mollarlo.

Erano trascorsi due mesi, eppure sembrava che lui non avesse ancora recepito quel piccolo dettaglio.

Avrebbero dovuto erigere una statua a Daphne, il giorno in cui aveva affermato che il Super Attack non era nulla in confronto a lui.

Perché quando si attaccava, Theodore non mollava più la presa. Un po' come una patella.

"Volevo chiederti di che colore sarà il tuo vestito" – affermò tranquillo, un sorriso sornione che gli invadeva il volto.

"Il vestito? Quale vestito?"

"Quello che metterai al ballo" – rispose con fare ovvio – "So che questa domanda rappresenta un'estrema mancanza di tatto da parte mia, ma ti prego di capirmi. Devo abbinare la cravatta…"

La salivazione azzerata, Hermione lo fissò allibita.

"Herm, ma perché mi guardi così? E' successo qualcos…ah, ho capito! Guarda che mi hai frainteso" – ridacchiò lui, mentre la ragazza si lasciava andare ad un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo – "Niente effetto fidanzatini, promesso. Pensavo piuttosto a un contrasto, magari con delle righine sottili…se puoi però, cerca di evitare i colori troppo cupi. Dovrei optare per le tinte pastello e davvero non mi donano…"

Aramaico.

Theodore Nott conosceva indubbiamente l'aramaico. La prova era che lo stava parlando.

Cravatte? Righine? Tinte pastello?

Gli aveva dato di volta il cervello?

A mali estremi, estremi rimedi – pensò.

"Direi che puoi scegliere la cravatta del colore che più ti aggrada, Theo. Io farò altrettanto col mio vestito – replicò succinta – "Abbinamenti e cavolate varie saranno un problema del mio cavaliere, per cui credo proprio che non ci sia alcun problema"

Avvicinandosi di un altro passo, Theodore le scoccò uno di quei sorrisi che lui reputava altamente seducenti – "Che sarei io…"

"Temo di no"

Hermione si ritrovò a godere dell'espressione scioccata dell'altro, stupendosi di non provare il minimo senso di colpa. Theo stava diventando una vera e propria piaga, di pazienza con lui ne aveva avuta fin troppa.

"M-ma…Herm, io c-credevo…"

"Credevi male" – lo interruppe, decisa – "Theo, è finita. Come te lo devo dire?

"Non dire così" – la supplicò il moro, sfoderando due occhi da cucciolo ferito che avevano perso il potere di impietosirla ormai da tempo – "Parliamone, ti prego. Sei solo confusa, tesoro..."

"Ti sembro confusa?" – rispose Hermione, mentre il ragazzo abbassava lo sguardo – "Guardami! Ti sembro confusa?"

Nott sollevò gli occhi, incontrando due iridi dorate incredibilmente serie.

Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro rassegnato – "Va bene, Herm, ho capito…"

Lei lo guardò sospettosa, quella non era una frase nuova e tutte le altre volte era finita con lui che al contrario non aveva capito un emerito cavolo.

Rimasero in silenzio per un attimo – "Bene, ci si vede in giro" – lo salutò Hermione con evidente sollievo, pronta a defilarsi all'istante.

Un veloce cenno di saluto, poi prese a camminare nella direzione opposta, lasciandoselo dietro le spalle.

"Aspetta"

Merlino, ma che diavolo voleva ancora?

Si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, senza però tornare sui suoi passi.

Col silenzio lo invitò a proseguire, pregando quell'inaspettato incontro si concludesse alla svelta.

"Ascolta, stavo pensando…" – attaccò indeciso, quasi stesse scegliendo le parole con cura – "Potremmo andare lo stesso al ballo insieme. Si, insomma...come amici"

Una luce speranzosa gli brillava negli occhi scuri.

Pessimo segno.

"Spiacente, ho già un cavaliere" – replicò svelta la strega. Meglio non illuderlo, e soprattutto evitare di doversi ritrovare a fare quel discorso.

Per l'ennesima volta.

"Chi è?"

"Questi non sono affari tuoi" – lo rimbeccò, più acida di quanto in realtà avrebbe voluto. Odiava sentirsi con le spalle al muro, e men che meno essere colta di sprovvista.

"E dai…ti chiedo solo un nome, che problema c'è?" – insistette.

"Ho detto di no. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi…"

Era un bluff. Di quelli che solitamente le riuscivano a dovere, ma che per qualche strana ragione quel giorno sembrava destinato a fallire.

"Te lo stai inventando, vero? Non esiste nessun cavaliere …"

No – si corresse Hermione – non era lei ad essere strana.

Il vero problema era lui. Lui e quella morbosa ossessione che aveva sviluppato nei suoi confronti, arrivando a ritenere semplicemente impossibile il fatto che lei avesse qualcun altro.

"Per me puoi pensarla come ti pare"

"Dai, Herm, ora non te la prendere" – proseguì il ragazzo, imperterrito – "Se vuoi che faccia finta di cascarci va bene, ma guarda che l'ho capito che mi stai prendendo in giro…"

Inviperita, Hermione lo fulminò con un'occhiata truce.

"Nott" – Una voce profonda anticipò qualsiasi rispostaccia stesse per vibrare sulle corde vocali della strega – "Non ti prende in giro…"

Theodore si voltò di scatto, giusto in tempo per vedere la chioma bionda di Draco Lucius Malfoy sbucare dal cono d'ombra che avvolgeva gli ultimi gradini delle scale.

"Stanne fuori Malfoy, non sono cose che ti riguardano" – i lineamenti del volto improvvisamente rigidi, Theodore lo sfidò con lo sguardo.

Strafottentemente tranquillo, Draco piegò le labbra in un ghigno divertito – "Spiacente di doverti contraddire una seconda volta…"

"Che intendi dire?" – annaspò il moro, preso in contropiede, prima di rivolgersi alla strega e domandare – "Herm, che significa?"

Troppo spiazzata persino per rispondere, Hermione rimase in silenzio, spostando continuamente lo sguardo da un ragazzo all'altro.

"Via, Nott, ti facevo più sveglio" – lo derise il nuovo arrivato, appoggiando la sua figura slanciata alla parete, spalle fasciate dalla camicia bianca che premevano contro la pietra grezza – "Ora, se tu fossi così gentile da smettere di importunare la mia dama…"

Quelle parole ebbero sul Serpeverde un effetto devastante.

"La tua dama?" - Si girò verso la strega, la palpebra destra in preda agli scatti di un tic nervoso – "Herm, che storia è questa? Tu…lui…no, non ci credo…"

"Come vedi, non sono affatto confusa" – ribatté Hermione, riagganciandosi volutamente al discorso di poco prima.

Vide il ghigno di Malfoy accentuarsi impercettibilmente, ma decise di ignorarlo. Di lui si sarebbe occupata dopo.

"Per tutti i gufi, ti rendi conto di cosa stai dicendo? Stiamo parlando di lui…Draco Malfoy!" – ora la voce del moro si era fatta a dir poco stridula.

"Theo, risparmiami queste scenate. Sai che non le sopporto"

L'ultima cosa che voleva era spiattellare i cavoli suoi di fronte a quel dannato Grifondoro.

Il suo ex-ragazzo la fissò disperato, una lacrimuccia patetica spremuta a forza dagli occhi mentre passava alla scena del ragazzo dal cuore spezzato.

"Perché….Herm, perché?"

Merlino, non ne saltava nemmeno una…

Una soap opera di terza categoria sarebbe stata meno pietosa.

"Perché sei una piaga" – sbottò esasperata – "Sei asfissiante, noioso, petulante e terribilmente patetico. E perché a letto non sei affatto meglio!"

Theodore rimase fermo, immobile come una statua.

Nessuna nuova lacrima, nessuna implorazione melensa.

Quando lo vide arretrare, per poi voltarsi e cominciare a correre allontanandosi da loro, Hermione capì di aver fatto centro.

Un piccolo senso di colpa tentò di farsi strada in lei, ma lo mise prontamente a tacere, arrivando addirittura a dirsi che era un peccato che non le avesse dette settimane prima, quelle parole.

Si sarebbe risparmiata tante di quelle seccature…

La breve e fredda risata che riecheggiò alla sue spalle le ricordò che non era sola.

"Hn…queste cose non si fanno, sai? Non è da brave bambine" – la canzonò il biondo, la voce intrisa di ironia - "Come minimo passeranno mesi, prima che il povero Nott riesca a rimettere assieme i pezzi del suo ego…"

Hermione si voltò verso di lui, pronta a fronteggiarlo.

"Che diavolo sei venuto a fare qui, Malfoy? I sotterranei non sono posto per te, per cui levati dai piedi"

Lui le si avvicinò con studiata lentezza, una ciocca albina che gli spioveva scomposta sulla fronte.

"Che accoglienza calorosa…dimmi un po', Granger, sei ancora la Principessa di Ghiaccio o ti hanno promossa Regina?"

Sapeva come centrare il bersaglio, il maledetto.

Principessa di ghiaccio.

La chiamavano così, ad Hogwarts.

Anche molti dei suoi compagni di casa, alle sue spalle.

Perché il coraggio di dirglielo in faccia non ce l'aveva nessuno.

Tranne lui – dovette ammettere suo malgrado.

"Crepa, Malfoy" – sibilò tagliente – "Ma sii cortese: vedi di strisciare fino alla tua dannata torre, prima di tirare le cuoia. Non ce lo voglio un Grifondoro Mezzosangue qui. Nemmeno da cadavere"

Lui incassò il colpo in maniera impeccabile, le parole sembravano rimbalzare su di lui, come magneti dai poli identici.

"Strisciare…" – le fece eco, avanzando di un passo – "Parola curiosa, detta da una serpe"

Gli occhi di lei lampeggiarono, ma lui se parve non curarsene minimamente.

"Ad ogni modo, era quello che stavo facendo" – continuò, e davanti all'espressione confusa di lei si vide costretto ad aggiungere – "Andarmene, intendo"

Solo allora Hermione prese nota dell'abbigliamento di lui.

O per meglio dire, del suo stato.

Il nodo della cravatta, allentato, sembrava accarezzargli la pelle diafana lasciata scoperta dai primi tre bottoni, rigorosamente slacciati.

La camicia era vistosamente stropicciata, mentre l'estremità della cintura svettava nell'aria, un passante lasciato sbadatamente vuoto.

Un dubbio le passò fulmineo per la mente.

Una certezza, quando sollevando gli occhi incontrò il ghigno compiaciuto di lui.

"Oddio, sei ridotto così male che devi venire qui a vantarti con me di averlo appena fatto?" – frecciò pungente.

Si aspettava di vedere un guizzo saettargli nelle iridi chiare, o i muscoli della mascella irrigidirsi all'istante…ma niente.

Malfoy continuava a fissarla con quella smorfia di scherno, impassibile e menefreghista come solo lui sapeva essere.

"Fatto cosa? Sesso?" – la stuzzicò, mentre lasciava vagare lo sguardo su di lei, prima di riportare l'attenzione al suo volto – "Guarda che puoi dirla, quella parola…non ti verrà la lingua biforcuta. O almeno, non più di quanto non lo sia già"

"Sei squallido" – decretò Hermione, sprezzante, guardandolo dall'alto al basso – "Ma non dovrei sorprendermi. Del resto, cosa ci si può aspettare da un Grifondoro, e per giunta Mezzosangue…"

Cattiva.

Si sentiva cattiva.

Non era da lei dire quelle cose, non le pensava nemmeno.

Non era il sangue a forgiare il carattere e lo spirito di una persona, né tanto meno la Casa di appartenenza.

Eppure con lui la tentazione era sempre troppo forte, troppo invitante per dire di no.

Con lui godeva nell'essere cattiva.

Ecco la mera verità.

"Così mi fai arrossire, Granger" – la prese in giro Draco, prima di riassumere quell'espressione tanto fredda quanto indecifrabile - "Resta il fatto che mi devi un favore…"

Hermione si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata priva di divertimento – "Merlino me ne scampi! Di un po', Malferret, quale antro del tuo cervello bacato ha partorito una simile assurdità?"

"Ti ho appena salvato il culo, bella" – tagliò corto lui, infastidito da quel nomignolo di cui tra l'altro era stata l'artefice – "Anche se a pensarci bene, il favore lo faccio io a te. E' un onore essere accompagnata al ballo dal sottoscritto…"

"Oh, ti prego" – lo schernì – "Non avrai davvero creduto che…"

"Io non lo _credo_, Granger" – replicò sicuro, lo sguardo di ghiaccio che non la lasciava un istante - "Io lo _so_"

La Serpeverde aprì la bocca, pronta a rimettere al suo posto quell'arrogante borioso.

Fu il pensiero di Theodore Nott a bloccarle il fiato in gola.

Aveva pensato di chiedere a Blaise di farle da cavaliere, ma il suo migliore amico aveva avuto la brillantissima idea di farsi un bagno notturno nel Lago Nero, la sera prima, guadagnandosi una polmonite che lo avrebbe tenuto a letto fino al giorno del ballo e anche oltre.

Il tanto chiacchierato evento si sarebbe tenuto di lì a tre giorni, inutile sperare che qualche altro suo compagno fosse ancora libero. Persino Tiger e Goyle si erano trovati la dama, e questo la diceva lunga.

Il problema "Nott" dunque persisteva.

Le sembrava già di vedere la sua faccia gongolante mentre esultava nel trovarla sola come un cane, a fare gli onori di casa.

Dopodiché, avrebbe avuto la scusa per attaccarsi a lei come un'edera rampicante.

Quella sera, e il giorno dopo.

E quello dopo ancora.

Colla moschicida.

Di nuovo.

Hermione rabbrividì al solo pensiero, lo sguardo ancora fisso negli occhi del biondo che le stava davanti.

Draco Malfoy era un insindacabile stronzo.

Ma era anche una soluzione.

La _sua_ soluzione.

Certo passare un'intera serata in sua compagnia sarebbe stata una vera e propria tortura, quasi un'agonia, ma in confronto Theo poteva essere tranquillamente paragonato alla ghigliottina.

C'era solo una cosa, che non le tornava.

Un dettaglio piuttosto piccolo, ma che con uno come lui non andava affatto tralasciato.

"Poniamo che io accetti" – azzardò, fissandolo con sospetto – "Tu che ci guadagni?"

Draco piegò le labbra in una smorfia che sembrava essere a metà strada tra un ghigno e un sorriso.

"Sarebbe così strano se non ci guadagnassi nulla?" – Ora il tono era quasi divertito.

Hermione rispose senza alcuna esitazione - "Dato che parliamo di te…si, sarebbe strano. Anzi, diciamo pure impossibile"

Un fugace bagliore attraversò quelle iridi argentee.

A malincuore, Draco dovette ammettere con sé stesso che quella risposta gli era piaciuta.

Era una ragazza decisamente sveglia, la Regina delle Serpi.

Nessuna illusione, nessuna falsa speranza e soprattutto, nessun giro di parole.

Preferiva essere diretta e incisiva, proprio come lui.

Del resto al mondo erano già state dette fin troppe stronzate.

Il silenzio stava diventando un bene quanto mai raro e prezioso.

"Allora" – la voce di lei lo riportò alla realtà – "che ci guadagni?"

Lui attese qualche istante, prima di risponderle.

Con una calma quasi insopportabile estrasse l'ultima sigaretta dal pacchetto che teneva in tasca e se la portò alle labbra, incurante del divieto di fumo che spiccava a lettere cubitali sulla parete di fronte.

"Si da il caso che le mezze misure non facciano per me" – asserì, mentre una boccata di fumo opalino si levava lenta verso l'alto – "_Se_ vengo a quello stupido ballo, voglio il posto d'onore"

Hermione afferrò al volo il significato di quelle parole.

Ci sarebbe venuto solo nelle vesti dell'accompagnatore della padrona di casa.

Lui, un Mezzosangue Grifondoro ad assolvere con lei il compito di fare gli onori di casa.

Come stare un gradino sopra tutti gli altri.

Si sarebbe divertito come un pazzo. Indubbiamente.

Quello sguardo argenteo parlava chiaro.

"Credi davvero che basti così poco per cancellare quello che sei? La carogna che sei?" – lo derise, stirando le labbra in un sorriso volutamente falso – "Fai pure, illuditi. Ma non sarai mai uno di noi…"

_Noi? Noi chi?_

La strega abbassò le palpebre per una frazione di secondo, scacciando dalla mente quelle domande al momento troppo scomode.

Non c'era nessun _noi_. Ma di certo esisteva un _lui_.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Un essere che col resto dell'umanità aveva ben poco a che fare.

Uno sbuffo di cenere tremò sull'estremità della sigaretta, prima di cedere alla forza di gravità disperdendosi nell'aria fredda come pulviscolo sottile e leggero. Impalpabile.

Non erano state le mani del biondo a tremare, ma solo le sue labbra.

Una lieve contrazione dei muscoli di quella bocca impudente, l'ombra di un sorriso machiavellico.

"Granger, mi duole deluderti ma non ci tengo proprio a diventare un bamboccio infiocchettato che passa la serata a snocciolare il suo illustre albero genealogico, e il resto della giornata a fare la fame…"

Bastardo!

Per un attimo Hermione si chiese se quell'insulto riecheggiato nella sua mente fosse anche fuoriuscito dalle sue labbra.

Poco importava, a dire il vero. Era certa che lui glielo stesse leggendo negli occhi.

Figlio di un magnate del petrolio, Malfoy poteva contare su un patrimonio che avrebbe fatto impallidire il conto alla Gringott di qualsiasi famiglia purosangue.

E il maledetto lo sapeva bene.

Molte delle antiche discendenze purosangue - come quella dei Granger, tra l'altro - erano ormai a un passo dall'essere etichettate come "dinastie decadenti"

Forse la ricchezza non era più quella che possedevano i suoi avi, ma ciò che veramente contava era ancora lì, immutato.

Le tradizioni, la storia di un passato che nessun arrivista figlio di papà avrebbe mai potuto cancellare.

Nemmeno con tutto l'oro del mondo.

"Il fatto che tu mi stia fissando imbambolata da cinque minuti buoni mi lascia supporre che il mio indiscutibile fascino abbia colpito ancora" – la richiamò il biondo, osservando gli occhi dorati di lei accendersi di una luce presente, a quelle parole – "Smettila Granger, così mi consumi. E ti assicuro che l'intera popolazione femminile di Hogwarts avrebbe parecchio da ridire…"

"Tu!" – lo apostrofò Hermione – "Brutto pallone gonf…"

"Ci si vede, Granger" – ghignò interrompendola, prima di voltarle maleducatamente le spalle e avviarsi in tutta tranquillità verso le scale che conducevano fuori dai sotterranei.

Arrivato al quarto gradino si fermò, girandosi quel poco che bastava per incrociare lo sguardo di lei con la coda dell'occhio.

Sul volto, l'espressione irriverente di sempre.

"Dimenticavo…quanto alla stupida questione di colori e abbinamenti…scegli quello che ti pare, a me donano tutte le tinte…"

Se ne andò così, lasciando la Serpeverde a incenerire con lo sguardo le scale ormai deserte.

Vanesio.

E narcisista.

Draco Malfoy era un fottuto narcisista.

Si beava dell'umiliazione altrui, sfoggiando quell'atteggiamento di superiorità che agli occhi di Hermione lo rendeva semplicemente insopportabile.

Non si poneva limiti, lui.

Nessun principio, nessuna regola.

Solo il potere del denaro, unito a una sfacciata dose di furbizia che - solo Merlino sapeva il perché – gli era stata concessa davvero senza alcun ritegno.

Scaltro e insensibile, non conosceva il significato della parola rimorso.

Una vita facile, la sua.

Niente spiegazioni, niente perdono. Solo l'oblio di una vita artificiale.

Ma aveva trovato pane per i suoi denti, si ritrovò a pensare Hermione.

Oh, si.

Il ballo che avrebbe avuto luogo di lì a tre giorni sarebbe stato senz'altro memorabile.

Draco Malfoy non l'avrebbe scordato alla svelta.

E il motivo non era affatto quello che credeva lui.

Castello Granger, Scozia.

In quel periodo dell'anno, attorno alle otto di sera, il cielo primaverile tendeva a colorarsi di sfumature rosate.

Striature tenui, pallide scie di un pennello nelle mani di un'artista dall'animo eccessivamente romantico.

Una delicata carezza che accompagnava il calare del sole.

E un senso di pace, tutt'attorno.

Raggi obliqui fendevano l'aria tiepida, solleticando la superficie increspata del piccolo laghetto naturale in un gioco di riflessi che finiva per avvolgere le imponenti mura arroccate lì accanto.

Roccia grezza, ma vissuta.

La storia trasudava da quella pietra scabra come l'eco di un tempo passato.

Era stato un bellissimo castello. Forse il più rinomato della zona.

E per certi versi, lo era ancora.

Il corpo centrale e l'ala destra apparivano intatti, così come le due alte torri.

La stessa cosa non si poteva dire del lato sinistro. Un cumulo di macerie sovrastate da una piccola torre pericolante.

Ruderi.

Anche se nessuno amava chiamarli così.

Si parlava di ala diroccata, di resti antichi e altri eufemismi che si, stavano sempre a significare la stessa cosa, ma avevano un suono decisamente più affascinate.

Più purosangue.

Lord Scott Granger ci teneva parecchio, a simili futilità.

"_La forma è tutto"_ – diceva sempre.

E nessuno si era mai permesso di contraddirlo.

Troppa paura, o troppo poco interesse a farlo.

Quella sera, però, non si trattava né dell'una né dell'altra cosa.

Le critiche per nulla costruttive del padrone di casa venivano tranquillamente ignorate per pura e semplice mancanza di tempo.

L'intero castello era in fermento.

Elfi che lucidavano scale già meticolosamente pulite soltanto un'ora prima, tovaglie di fiandra su tavoli imbanditi a festa e una miriade di candele accese ad illuminare ogni più recondito antro, ogni singolo mattone.

Gli invitati sarebbero arrivati di lì a poco.

L'intera scuola di Hogwarts, membri dell'alta società, personaggi pubblici, dipendenti del Ministero e altri ancora.

Ognuno sfoggiando l'abito più bello e costoso del guardaroba, per quel ballo che ormai era diventato quasi una tradizione.

"No, no, no!" – strillò Lady Jane Granger, sull'orlo di una crisi isterica – "Piccolo stupido essere insignificante! Quante volte te lo devo dire? Le peonie vanno all'ingresso, qui ci devono essere soltanto le rose!"

L'elfo capitato sotto le sue grinfie attaccò a tremare, balbettando tutta una serie di scuse e pregando che il pavimento lo inghiottisse all'istante.

O che inghiottisse almeno lei – non poté impedirsi di pensare mentre si allontanava, le braccia ossute cariche di pregiatissime rose bianche.

"Merlino, mi faranno diventare pazza" – se ne uscì drammatica subito dopo, una mano portata svenevolmente alla fronte – "Scott? Caro, stanno arrivando! Cosa è successo alla tua cravatta? La cravatta, caro!"

Prima che il marito potesse replicare o anche solo semplicemente abbassare gli occhi sul lembo di stoffa che gli circondava il collo venne agguantato dalla consorte.

Dita nervose dalle unghie laccate di rosso armeggiarono con il nodo di seta, stringendolo all'esasperazione mentre la trachea di Lord Granger passava dall'essere un elemento di vitale importanza e puro e semplice optional.

"Hai visto nostra figlia, caro? E' sempre in ritardo" – si lamentò poi, piegando le labbra vermiglie in una smorfia di disappunto, prima di voltare la testa verso l'ampia scalinata che conduceva al piano superiore e urlare – "Hermione? Tesoro, muoviti…gli ospiti saranno qui a momenti!"

In piedi davanti alla finestra della sua camera da letto, la ragazza in questione osservava i lanternini delle prime carrozze fare capolino in fondo al vialetto.

Due forcine strette tra le labbra, si portò di fronte allo specchio, sospirando rassegnata mentre osservava quel groviglio di rovi che erano i suoi capelli.

Dicendosi che aveva fatto tutto il possibile, abbassò lo sguardo sull'abito che indossava.

Un vestito di lamé. Argentato.

Un colore non a caso, per una strega smistata a Serpeverde.

La gonna lunga e morbida seguiva il profilo delle sue gambe snelle fin quasi alle caviglie.

Tolto il vertiginoso spacco che le arrivava a metà della coscia sinistra, nessuno avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire sulla lunghezza della sua gonna.

Quanto al sopra…beh, quello era tutto un altro discorso.

Due striscioline del medesimo tessuto, larghe quel tanto che bastava a coprire ciò che doveva essere celato e arricchite da una miriade di paillettes argentate, si congiungevano dietro al collo, lasciando la schiena completamente nuda.

Era un gran bell'abito.

Perfetto, per un occasione del genere.

La giovane strega finì di sistemare l'acconciatura, obbligando quella massa indisciplinata alla morsa ferrea delle innumerevoli forcine infilzate qua e là, cercando di ignorare la fastidiosa sensazione di quelle punte metalliche che parevano intenzionate a perforarle la testa.

Si decise quindi scendere nel salone, i mormorii dei primi ospiti che riecheggiavano già nella grande stanza dall'alto soffitto.

Ignorò tranquillamente l'occhiata truce della madre, imprimendosi sulla labbra un sorriso artefatto mentre salutava educatamente i coniugi Parkinson, maniaci della puntualità.

La successiva mezz'ora passò così, con Hermione in piedi nell'atrio d'ingresso e i genitori al suo fianco, mentre accoglievano i nuovi arrivati con le solite e insipide frasi di circostanza.

L'unico vero sorriso lo riservò a Severus Piton, il suo insegnante preferito.

E a Daphne, anche se avrebbe volentieri incenerito con lo sguardo il suo accompagnatore.

La bionda Serpeverde trascinò Potter verso il buffet, lanciando all'amica un'occhiata significativa, minacciosa e al contempo implorante.

Di Malfoy, ovviamente, neanche l'ombra.

Il principino Mezzosangue amava farsi attendere – constatò seccata.

La serata ebbe inizio, una moltitudine di persone sparpagliate in gruppetti per tutto il salone. Gente che affondava nei raffinati antipasti come se non toccasse cibo da mesi, e vecchie megere intente a bisbigliarsi finemente all'orecchio l'ultimo pettegolezzo non ancora di dominio pubblico.

Quando l'orchestra attaccò a suonare, Hermione poté scorgere Potter sulla pista, avvinghiato in maniera quasi indecente alla sua migliore amica. Lo sguardo adorante che Daphne riservava al moro le fece capire che la ragazza stava apprezzando, e anche parecchio.

Al terzo ballo consecutivo si convinse a distogliere lo sguardo dalla coppia, sottraendo dal vassoio di un elfo di passaggio un flute di champagne.

Affogare quella serata nell'alcol cominciava a sembrarle una prospettiva terribilmente allettante.

Inutile dire che credere di aver appena toccato il fondo era l'ultimo pensiero che una persona sana di mente avrebbe dovuto fare.

Le cose potevano sempre andare peggio. Sempre, anche quella sera.

E per Salazar, quando incrociò lo sguardo bramoso di un Theodore Nott che veleggiava verso di lei, capì che quel momento era arrivato.

Completo nero, camicia bianca e papillon inamidato a strangolargli il collo, invece che ad un elegante giovane dell'alta società assomigliava più al tacchino che quella svitata di sua zia Clotilde cucinava il giorno del Ringraziamento.

"Posso avere l'onore di questo ballo, Herm?" – domandò pomposamente, un'espressione fastidiosamente compiaciuta stampata sul volto smunto.

Non ci voleva un genio per capire che stava letteralmente gongolando per via del suo cavaliere pressoché inesistente.

"Spiacente, è già impegnata" – s'intromise una voce maschile, facendo sobbalzare entrambi – "Ti consiglio di girare al largo, Nott"

Hermione si perse la spettacolare scena della faccia di Theo che passava dal consueto grigiore a un viola livido, troppo impegnata a sostenere lo sguardo del biondo che era sopraggiunto al suo fianco.

Indispettito, Nott girò sui tacchi e si allontanò senza fiatare, mentre il nuovo arrivato avvolgeva un braccio attorno alla vita della Serpeverde, trascinandola subito dopo verso la pista da ballo.

"Non ti permettere mai più!" – frecciò Hermione, seguendolo controvoglia e maledicendolo mentalmente per quell'atteggiamento quasi dispotico che aveva adottato nei suoi confronti – "Chi ti credi di essere?"

"Il tuo cavaliere?" – replicò ironico.

La strega si zittì, limitandosi a guardarlo di traverso.

"Carino il vestito" – commentò lui poco dopo, mentre si muovevano sulle note di un famoso valzer.

"Un complimento, Malfoy? Da te?" – una punta di acredine si nascondeva dietro a quella voce falsamente dolce - "Merlino, potrei quasi commuovermi…ma anche no"

"Un complimento? Ti piacerebbe…" – la rimbeccò prontamente – "E' stata solo una piacevole _scoperta_, tutto qua" – aggiunse, sollevando esplicitamente la mano che la guidava nel ballo fino a sfiorarle la pelle delicata della schiena con le dita.

Hermione rabbrividì suo malgrado, mentre quel tocco inaspettato andava a solleticarle le vertebre, l'inspiegabile sensazione di un nodo all'altezza dello stomaco e un rossore del tutto sconveniente che sentiva salirle alle guance.

"Avanti, negalo…" – sussurrò Draco, avvicinandosi quel tanto che bastava per accostarle le labbra all'orecchio.

"Che cosa?" – Hermione smise di respirare, temendo che il suo profumo, così vicino, potesse provocare altri effetti indesiderati.

"Che ti sta piacendo…le mani di uno sporco Mezzosangue sulla tua pelle" – insinuò, un ghigno sulle labbra – "E che forse, ti piacerebbe anche dell'altro…"

A quelle parole la strega avvampò, in un misto di rabbia, indignazione e crudele verità.

"Non credo proprio di essere alla tua portata, Malferret" - gli rinfacciò, assumendo quell'atteggiamento costretto che aveva fatto di lei la famosa Principessa di Ghiaccio.

Perché a volte l'attacco era la migliore difesa.

Draco inclinò lievemente la testa, le iridi chiare che sembravano volerle sondare ogni più piccolo pensiero - "Niente è impossibile, Granger. E' un concetto che temo ti sia sfuggito.."

"Forse perché è la più grossa stronzata che io abbia mai sentito" - replicò Hermione, seguendo la musica con una piroetta, prima di ritrovarsi nuovamente stretta dal braccio saldo di lui - "Via, ti facevo più furbo...e invece vedo che vivi di illusioni"

Il biondo ebbe una reazione inaspettata.

Accentuò la stretta della mano con cui teneva quella di lei, intrecciando le dita alle sue con forza.

E sorrise.

Non un ghigno, ma ciò che di più simile a un sorriso si era mai visto su quelle labbra impudenti.

Stupita, Hermione impiegò qualche secondo a registrare il significato delle sue parole.

"Tutto ha un prezzo" – l'anticipò Draco a voce bassa, un poco roca - "anche tu"

L'accenno al denaro e a una specie di contrattazione che vedeva il suo corpo al pari di una merce in vendita le fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

"Vediamo..." - riprese lui, conscio che la ragazza che teneva tra le braccia era diventata rigida come una statua di marmo - "Mille galeoni? Anzi, facciamo duemila…una piccola fortuna, per quella che dopotutto è una sola notte a mia completa disposizione"

Solo la presa con cui lui serrava sue dita le impedì di mollargli un sonoro ceffone.

Hermione lo trafisse con uno sguardo oltraggiato – "Non verrei a letto con te nemmeno per tutto l'oro del mondo!" – sibilò, tentando inutilmente di scostarsi da lui.

"Oh, ma del letto potrei anche fare a meno…"

Stronzo.

Draco Malfoy era uno stronzo.

Amava prendersi gioco delle sue vittime, dimostrare di avere il controllo su di loro.

_Vittima? Lo era davvero?_

_Era la sua vittima?_

No – si disse Hermione – Non lo era.

Non lo sarebbe mai stata.

Anche se quel tocco…

La musica cessò, e oltre al chiacchierio che subito dopo inondò il salone Hermione avvertì anche un altro suono.

Il picchiettare ripetuto di un bastone di mogano contro il marmo dell'ingresso.

Dorothea Roselyn Fairchild Granger se ne stava in piedi nell'atrio, appoggiandosi con tutto il peso dei suoi centotrè anni al lucido sostegno di legno pregiato.

"Merda…non l'ho sentita arrivare. Fa' che non sia lì da molto.." – fu la preghiera che sfuggì dalle labbra di Hermione, gli occhi dorati rivolti al soffitto.

"Chi è la vecchia?" – chiese Draco, un lieve cenno del capo in direzione dell'anziana strega.

"Devo andare"

"Chi è?" – ripeté, inflessibile.

"La bisnonna" – Hermione prese a torturarsi il labbro inferiore, riportando lo sguardo su di lui – "Devo andare. Se è qui da più di cinque minuti e non l'ho ancora salutata, verrà giù il finimondo…"

"Che si fotta" – fu il fine commento del biondo, mentre attorno a loro la musica tornava a vibrare nell'aria.

"Non funziona così, non puoi capire…" – insistette la Serpeverde – "Quelli come _noi_ hanno dei doveri che quelli come _te_ non possono nemmeno sperare di comprendere"

Gran bella frase – si complimentò mentalmente Hermione con una buona dose di ironia.

Peccato l'avesse presa in prestito da suo padre.

"Non mi dire" – la voce di lui aveva un che di canzonatorio – "Noblesse Oblige?"

Hermione sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa dal fatto che lui sapesse il francese, che avesse intuito ciò che aveva voluto dire, e che la sua voce di solito strascicante avesse assunto un timbro aristocratico, seppur irriverente.

"Esattamente" – replicò a denti stretti.

"Tutte cazzate"

Oh si, secoli e secoli di tradizioni, storia, obblighi e doveri...tutte cazzate. Come no.

"Devo andare" – Quella conversazione era durata fin troppo e come se non bastasse due occhi dorati, terribilmente simili ai suoi, si stavano particolarmente impegnando a perforarle la schiena.

I cinque minuti erano ormai sicuramente passati. Ogni altro attimo d'attesa sarebbe stato una tragedia.

Liberatasi dal braccio di lui, Hermione si diresse velocemente verso l'atrio d'ingresso, osservando con la coda dell'occhio suo padre che si avvicinava a Malfoy per poi trascinarlo cortesemente verso il buffet con l'intenzione di sottoporlo a uno dei suoi famosi interrogatori senza fine.

"Bisnonna, che piacere averti qui con noi" - esordì con un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato sulla faccia, mentre si chinava a baciare le guance rugose della nonna di suo padre.

"Nipote, credo che tu abbia dimenticato parte del tuo vestito nell'armadio" – fredda e tagliente, Dorothea non era certo quella che si poteva considerare una bisavola affettuosa.

Hermione inghiottì una rispostaccia, mentre la madre le rifilava un'occhiata che sembrava volerle urlare "Te l'avevo detto!" in entrambi i timpani.

"Sono davvero rammaricata, bisnonna" – si costrinse a dire – "Se avessi saputo che quest'abito non avrebbe avuto la tua approvazione, ne avrei di certo indossato un altro"

"Ciò non scusa il tuo mancato buongusto" – decretò acidamente l'anziana strega, il volto duro e impassibile come sempre – "Disonorare così la nostra famiglia…dopo che _io_, io ho dettato la moda nell'alta società per ben settantasette anni…"

Poteva la pazienza e la sopportazione di una giovane diciassettenne essersi già esaurita a quel punto?

Hermione si disse che si, era possibile, dato che la sua si era praticamente prosciugata.

"Porterò come me questo fardello nei giorni a venire, bisnonna" – rispose, i muscoli delle guance che incominciavano a dolerle per quel sorriso forzato, quasi una paresi facciale – "Nel frattempo, farò in modo che la mia insopportabile vista non arrechi ulteriore fastidio alla tua spiccata sensibilità. Ti auguro di passare una piacevole serata"

Si ritirò con un inchino degno della prima ballerina della Scala, avendo cura di volgere loro le spalle soltanto una volta fuori dall'ingresso.

Se Dorothea aveva deciso che lei sarebbe stata la pecora nera della serata, tanto valeva andare fino in fondo.

Un tacco s'impigliò nelle lunghe frange del tappeto persiano, rischiando di farla cadere.

Hermione si appoggiò alla parete, soffocando un'imprecazione e massaggiandosi la caviglia senza fortunatamente avvertire alcun dolore.

Fece per proseguire verso il salone quando due voci fin troppo note la raggiunsero alle orecchie. Nascosta in quella nicchia, dopo una breve riflessione decise di restare in ascolto.

Sua madre.

Dorothea.

E poco dopo anche suo padre, spuntato dall'altro corridoio che congiungeva il salone con l'ingresso.

Quando pochi minuti dopo una lacrima ribelle le rotolò lungo la guancia, Hermione si passò velocemente la mano sul volto, stropicciandosi gli occhi e dicendosi che no, non doveva piangere.

Anche se l'argomento principale della crudele conversazione che si stava svolgendo nella stanza attigua era proprio lei.

Lei, così deludente.

Così fuori posto in quel mondo fatto di regole, di giudizi insindacabili e di scintillante apparenza.

Che Dorothea non la poteva soffrire, era una cosa che sapeva da sempre.

E che mai l'aveva toccata.

Ma il rancore di sua madre, e di lui….soprattutto di lui…

Quanto disprezzo avvelenava quelle parole?

_A volte mi chiedo se non ci sia stato un errore, non so, uno scambio alla nascita…_

_Si comporta al pari di una sporca Mezzosangue…basta vedere l'elemento che ha portato in casa come suo cavaliere!_

_E' l'ultima dei Granger…mia figlia…e Merlino sa quanto vorrei che non lo fosse…_

_Non è come noi…_

_Non sarà mai una di noi…_

Un'altra lacrima le bagnò il viso, l'ennesimo singhiozzo a stento trattenuto.

Chi era quell'uomo?

Quello che parlava imitando la voce di suo padre, frapponendo le stesse pause ad effetto tra una frase e l'altra, proprio come faceva lui?

Non suo padre. No.

Lui l'amava.

Non glielo aveva mai detto, ma doveva essere così. Doveva.

Quello che parlava ora non era Scott Granger.

E il motivo era semplice. L'unica altra alternativa possibile faceva troppo male, per essere vera.

Suo padre avrebbe voluto non essere suo padre.

Spietato e amaro gioco di parole.

Frenò le lacrime, la rabbia che andava ad attenuare il dolore.

Soffocandolo, uccidendolo.

Ora parlavano del ballo. Di quella serata sfarzosa e del fatto che le loro finanze non permettessero di rendere tali anche gli altri trecentosessantaquattro giorni dell'anno.

Hermione si ritrovò quasi a sorridere, compiaciuta della loro indignazione.

Una dinastia decadente, la loro.

Antiche fortune sperperate senza il minimo ritegno. Praticamente, era rimasto soltanto il nome.

Granger.

Gli stava bene – pensò, mentre i battiti del cuore tornavano pian piano alla normalità – Se lo meritavano!

Una volta ripresasi, inforcò un passaggio laterale, assicurandosi di non essere vista.

Si ritrovò davanti a un piccolo portoncino, un uscio chiuso a chiave che un tempo consentiva l'accesso all'ala sinistra del castello, ma che ora si apriva su un cumulo di macerie a cielo aperto.

"Alohomora" – bisbigliò, restando ad osservare la serratura arrugginita aprirsi con cigolii inquietanti.

"Tuo padre andrebbe rinchiuso" – la voce di Draco la fece sobbalzare per lo spavento. Si voltò di scatto, conscia di avere sul viso la tipica espressione di una che era stata beccata con le mani nel sacco.

E' sbagliato – fu l'immediato pensiero successivo – Quella era casa sua e poteva fare ciò che più le piaceva.

"Che ci fai qui?"

"Ad Azkaban magari" – proseguì indisturbato – "Qualche lustro in una cella due metri per due. Gli farebbe passare la voglia di fare tante domande…"

Più che singole domande, si era trattato di un vero e proprio terzo grado.

Aveva cominciato con le solite domande di rito, come ti chiami, che anno frequenti, a che Casa sei stato assegnato.

Le risposte asciutte e minimali che gli aveva rifilato sembravano non essere state abbastanza esplicite, e Draco si era rassegnato all'idea che quella conversazione sarebbe durata parecchio.

Anche troppo.

Trovando di scarso interesse il lavoro di suo padre, Lord Granger aveva indirizzato la raffica di domande successiva verso il suo ramo materno, incappando in un'altra delusione.

Il mondo era pieno di Black.

E di White.

Un albero genealogico senza capo né coda, privo di un passato e - per come la vedeva Scott Granger – anche di un futuro.

Era l'ennesimo John Smith, punto e basta.

Ciò che però al padrone di casa sfuggiva, era che a Draco Malfoy andava bene così.

Perché assumersi la fatica di essere qualcuno, quando si poteva vivere senza alcun obbligo, doveri o fesserie simili?

Solo uno stupido avrebbe esultato per un nome pesante come un macigno, e di lui si poteva dire tutto tranne che fosse uno stupido.

"Usciamo a fare due passi, qui dentro non si respira" – le propose con lo stesso tono con cui un purosangue avrebbe impartito un ordine all'elfo domestico di turno.

Hermione non desiderava altro, ma il suo spirito ribelle la indusse ad obiettare – "Cosa c'è, Malfoy, il profumo di rose Schneewittchen è troppo intenso per il tuo naso delicato?" – quasi si incespicò nel pronunciare il complicatissimo nome di quel fiore pregiato – "Ah già, dimenticavo che sei avvezzo soltanto a qualche squallida varietà di ibrido…"

Stava sfogando su di lui la sua rabbia, e per quanto ingiusto potesse sembrare, non aveva alcuna intenzione di smettere.

"Nient'affatto, Granger. Il mio delicatissimo naso convive senza problemi con il profumo di qualsiasi fiore" – ribatté soave, scatenando nella strega un piccolo moto d'invidia per come riusciva a farsi scivolare addosso qualsiasi malignità – "E' l'odore delle cazzate, a darmi fastidio. E lì dentro se ne sparano parecchie"

La trascinò fuori, osservando per nulla colpito le mura diroccate che si ergevano pericolanti qua e là. Travi di legno marcio a sorreggere il nulla, blocchi di pietra smussata dalla pioggia affondati tra erba e rampicanti.

Sopra di loro, la notte.

Nemmeno il più piccolo spicchio di luna, solo le stelle.

L'erba che aveva preso possesso di quella che un tempo era stata una stanza del castello era incredibilmente soffice, bagnata, e solleticava i piedi alla giovane strega, carezzandole i sandali.

Camminarono in silenzio, un minuto dopo l'altro.

All'ennesimo sprofondamento dei tacchi da dieci centimetri nel terreno, Hermione si chinò a slacciare il cinturino, ritrovandosi ben presto a piedi nudi.

Che sensazione meravigliosa, quella di camminare scalza su un manto di velluto verde.

Quando era stata l'ultima volta che l'aveva provata?

Doveva aver avuto undici anni, forse dieci.

"Strano"

L'inaspettato commento di Draco la distolse dai suoi pensieri – "Che cosa?" – fece perplessa.

"Non hai ancora accennato al fatto che dovresti rientrare?" – domandò, gli occhi chiari fissi sui sandali che lei teneva in mano.

Il senso di smarrimento della strega si acuì – "E perché dovrei dire una cosa simile?"

"Noblesse Oblige"

Hermione si bloccò, la mente confusa da una nebbia fitta.

_Noblesse Oblige._

Perché tutto a un tratto quelle parole sembravano non avere senso?

Obblighi, doveri, nobiltà del sangue.

Aveva speso davvero tutti quegli anni dietro a parole tanto vuote?

Un senso di liberazione la invase, una serenità che non provava da una vita.

Quelle parole non avevano un senso perché lei non riusciva più ad attribuirgliene uno.

Era un disonore? O peggio ancora, un peccato mortale?

Forse, ma era tutto così dannatamente bello. Eccitante.

Non vide il biondo avvicinarsi e accostarsi a lei, ma sentì il suo tocco.

Quella mano dalle dita lunghe e sottili che le accarezzava la schiena. Di nuovo.

E di nuovo quel brivido sconosciuto.

Un'ora prima l'aveva soppresso senza alcuna esitazione, ma ora…esisteva ancora una ragione per farlo?

O per non fare dell'altro?

Sarebbe stato tanto disdicevole se avesse semplicemente seguito l'istinto, abbandonandosi a quella sensazione di piacere che preannunciava di devastarla?

Era così che sarebbe stato? Devastante?

L'ultimo, elettrizzante pensiero della Serpeverde morì sulle labbra di lui, mentre le sue dita rimanevano salde sul colletto della camicia bianca, accentuando la presa con cui lo aveva attirato a sé.

Sulle sue labbra.

Nella sua bocca.

Maliarda tentazione di un incallito predatore.

"Ogni cosa ha il suo prezzo" – Draco sorrise sulle sue labbra, vincitore.

La Serpeverde lo scostò da sé quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi.

Iridi plumbee che ancora non avevano capito.

"Non io" – affermò sicura, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. Lì, dove era rimasto il sapore di lui.

Scorse uno strano bagliore in quello sguardo magnetico, mentre con una mano lasciava la presa sul suo colletto per affondare tra quelle seriche ciocche albine.

"Solo stavolta. E non ti costerà duemila galeoni" – bisbigliò, la voce carica di anticipazione – "Non ti costerà niente…"

La reazione di lui fu repentina. Quasi uno scatto, un'impensabile perdita del freddo autocontrollo di cui andava tanto fiero.

Le catturò le labbra in quello che non si poteva semplicemente definire un bacio.

Era una lotta, una sfida. La rabbia e la bramosia, intrecciate indissolubilmente.

Pura cupidigia.

Non c'era spazio per gesti gentili, né tanto meno bisogno di parole.

Hermione si ritrovò ad armeggiare con i bottoni della camicia di lui, il cuore che le scoppiava nel petto e i polpastrelli che tramavano convulsamente sopra ogni singola asola.

Sottili lame di luce arrivavano dalle fiaccole disposte nell'immenso giardino antistante il castello, trovando libero passaggio laddove un tempo c'erano state delle finestre dai vetri temprati.

Bagliori che si proiettavano sul torace scolpito del biondo, muscoli che guizzavano sotto il tocco di lei.

Draco Malfoy era bello. Forse anche più che bello.

Sfacciatamente affascinante.

Tanto da meritare di essere dichiarato illegale.

Letale.

Semplice veleno, che in quel momento Hermione avrebbe desiderato di sentire scorrere nelle sue stesse vene, al posto del suo purissimo sangue.

Sciolto il nodo della cravatta e gettata a terra la camicia, fu la volta della cintura.

E della lampo dei pantaloni.

Priva del benché minimo pudore vi affondò una mano, insinuando le dita sotto l'elastico dei boxer.

Il biondo gemette nella bocca di lei, le lingue avvolte l'una sull'altra, alla ricerca di un ritmo sempre più ansante, primordiale.

Senza preavviso Hermione strinse la sua erezione tra le dita, scorrendo i polpastrelli lungo tutta la lunghezza. Osservò deliziata quel volto diafano, rapita.

E lui capitolò.

Le morse un labbro, quasi a sangue, mentre l'afferrava per la vita e la trascinava a terra con sé.

Erba umida a contornare una lastra granito che il passare del tempo aveva levigato, freddo e abbandonato residuo di un pavimento costato un occhio della testa.

Tenendosela premuta contro, Draco invertì le posizioni con un colpo di reni.

E godette nel sentirla rabbrividire quanto la pietra gelida venne a contatto con la sua schiena nuda.

Le pose una mano appena sotto il ginocchio sinistro, risalendo sensualmente la gamba fino ad arrivare a metà coscia, laddove lo spacco del vestito terminava.

Sentiva la pelle calda di lei sotto il suo palmo.

Morbida, liscia.

L'altra mano si immerse nei suoi capelli, disfando senza riguardo la l'acconciatura e liberando involontariamente alcuni boccoli dalla morsa delle forcine.

Scese a sfiorarle uno zigomo, la curva del mento, l'incavo del collo.

E ancora più giù, impadronendosi con gesti quasi brutali del seno celato dal sottile strato di stoffa.

Paillettes argentate presero a schizzare a destra e a manca, minuscoli specchi che le carezze rudi di lui liberavano dalla costrizione del filo che le univa l'una all'altra.

Mani ovunque, e labbra incapaci di darsi tregua.

Un gemito soffocato, seguito da uno più basso, quasi strappato.

Draco spostò il lembo che le copriva le gambe, strattonandolo ben oltre quello che lo spacco consentiva e sentendo il fine tessuto lacerarsi poco dopo, succube della sua lussuriosa volontà.

Dita sensuali afferrarono il bordo delle mutandine di pizzo bianco, prima di cedere il posto alle sue labbra e ai suoi denti.

Era afrodisiaco.

Il suo profumo, il suo sapore. Tutto in lei lo era.

Aveva le orecchie piene dei suoi gemiti, le lunghe gambe snelle che lo stringevano, implorando di non smettere.

Di non smettere mai.

La sentì vibrare, e capì che era vicina. Pronta a gettarsi in quel vortice emotivo chiamato estasi.

Si fermò, rialzandosi mentre ignorava le lamentose e affannate proteste di lei.

L'aveva fatto tante altre volte, tra le gambe di molte altre ragazze.

Una cattiveria che lo rendeva tacitamente padrone della situazione.

Era lui a condurre il gioco, e voleva che lo sapessero.

Tranne quella sera.

Quella sera si trattava di un bisogno, di un qualcosa che voleva esclusivamente per sé.

I suoi occhi avrebbero scrutato incessantemente ogni più piccola espressione che si fosse impressa su quel volto tanto innocente quanto malizioso, mentre la Principessa di Ghiaccio si scioglieva tra le sue braccia.

Sotto di lui.

Attorno a lui.

Sciolse il nodo che teneva insieme quelle due striscioline dietro al collo di lei, lasciando che i lembi di lamé ormai quasi del tutto privi delle paillettes scivolassero mollemente di lato.

La guardò negli occhi, mentre si stendeva su di lei, insinuando un ginocchio tra le sue gambe e afferrandole i seni ora liberi con entrambe le mani.

Una quantità incontrollata di adrenalina nel sangue, e il battito furioso del cuore che sembrava dover esplodere da un momento all'altro avevano fatto di quella strega apparentemente fredda una creatura dotata di un erotismo senza eguali.

Hermione avvolse le gambe attorno alla sua schiena, invitandolo a smarrirsi in lei.

Il Grifondoro sollevò la testa dall'incavo di quel collo elegante, perdendosi tra i bagliori delle pagliuzze dorate che le screziavano le iridi offuscate.

Un momento di attesa, da parte di lei. Di lui.

Forse da parte di entrambi.

Non era esitazione. Non c'era spazio, tra di loro, per quella.

Sembrava più una necessità, il desiderio di ribadire ciò che realmente stava accadendo, svestendolo di ogni illusione e fantasia.

"Non sei certo il primo" – lo provocò Hermione, incrociando le braccia dietro al collo di lui e attirandolo a sé.

Pelle contro pelle, battiti di due cuori che non erano mai stati così vicini.

Sempre più frenetici, ma mai in sincrono.

Ed era giusto così.

Draco le sfiorò una guancia con le labbra, prima di spostarsi sulla sua bocca, giocando sensualmente con il suo labbro inferiore – "E tu non sarai sicuramente l'ultima…"

Nessun altro avrebbe dato voce a tali parole in un momento del genere. Nessuno.

E al mondo non esisteva alcuna ragazza che avrebbe sorriso in risposta.

Tranne Hermione.

Perché per una volta, aveva quello che voleva.

Nessuna bugia, nessuna falsa apparenza.

La verità che i suoi genitori definivano ipocrisia aveva un sapore buono. Vivo.

Desiderio carnale.

La ricerca dell'appagamento fine a sé stesso.

Draco affondò in lei con un'unica spinta.

Pretendendo una risposta da parte sua. Esigendola.

Terminazioni nervose in fibrillazione, la quiete di un cielo limpido e di pareti corrose che strideva con ogni loro singolo gesto.

Ogni movimento del bacino, ogni gemito.

La pietra sotto di lei era dura, e poco importava se le sue vertebre vi sfregavano fastidiosamente contro ad ogni spinta di lui.

Draco Malfoy era uno che a letto ci sapeva fare.

Anche tra i ruderi di un vecchio castello.

Le torturò i capezzoli, divorandole le labbra con foga, mentre cercava di spingersi sempre più in profondità, dentro di lei.

Dentro quel piacere caldo e accogliente, capace di donarsi senza riserve anche nel momento in cui – lo sapevano entrambi – non c'era l'ombra di alcun domani.

Orami al limite, Hermione prese ad agitarsi freneticamente sotto di lui, graffiandogli le spalle, mordendolo. Lo sentì afferrarle i fianchi, sollevandola verso l'alto.

E una mano accarezzarle la schiena, approfittando del piccolo spazio appena creato.

Una carezza sensuale che presto raggiunse il suo fondoschiena, e poi ancora più giù, seguendo il solco fra le natiche, un tocco tremendamente perverso, piacevolmente indecente.

Non fece in tempo a chiedersi cosa avrebbe fatto se lui le avesse chiesto di più, se si fosse eletto suo mentore. L'orgasmo la travolse all'improvviso, violento e brutale come mai era stato prima di allora, mentre cercava disperatamente di affogare in quel mare di piacere.

Avvertì distrattamente i muscoli di lui tendersi all'inverosimile, ormai rapita da quel senso di abbandono che le permise solo in parte di cogliere il tremore che scosse le membra dello stupendo esemplare maschile che le stava tra le gambe.

Draco rallentò le spinte, contrario a fermarsi del tutto.

Troppo stanco per decidere, o anche solo per pensare.

Quell'amplesso era stata una vera sorpresa. La Granger lo era stata.

Gli era piaciuto fare sesso con lei, più di quanto avrebbe mai pensato.

Forse anche più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Crollò sfinito su di lei, sciogliendo l'intreccio delle loro gambe e scivolando di lato.

Occhi dorati che lo fissavano languidi. Appagati.

E per qualche strana ragione desiderò che lei avesse abbassato le palpebre.

Il mattino seguente Draco Lucius Malfoy lasciò la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.

La lettera di trasferimento firmata di fresco da Silente, era già nelle sua mani all'alba.

Bastarono un paio d'ore perché la novità facesse il giro delle quattro Case.

Lucius Malfoy aveva appena concluso un affare a nove zeri con un'importante compagnia petrolifera americana ed era intenzionato a trasferirsi all'istante nel Nuovo Continente, con moglie e figlio al seguito.

Una bella storiella che aveva forse un fondo di verità – si era detto Draco.

Suo padre aveva un innegabile fiuto per gli affari.

Ma tolto questo, rimanevano solo un mucchio di cazzate che la gente di sarebbe bevuta anche troppo alla svelta.

Con un paio di eccezioni. Purtroppo.

"Te ne vai per causa sua, vero?" – l'aveva stressato Harry, ronzandogli attorno come una vespa fastidiosa mentre finiva di fare i bagagli – "Te ne vai per _lei_"

Nemmeno si era sprecato a rispondergli.

Stupido Potter, non riusciva a farsi i cazzi suoi nemmeno dopo una notte passata a scopare con la Greengrass. E si che in parte quel miracolo lo doveva a lui.

Un pensiero che lo colpì di sfuggita, così come il mantello dell'invisibilità di cui avrebbe potuto usufruire.

Vide i volti di molti, quando in piedi davanti alla carrozza mandatagli da suo padre si voltò a guardare la scuola un'ultima volta.

C'era Silente, quasi tutti i professori, e un buon tre quarti degli studenti che frequentavano la scuola.

Nessun saluto strappalacrime, nessuna malinconia sincera.

Non per uno come lui.

Erano solo curiosi, venuti ad assistere alla partenza del Grifondoro Mezzosangue più bastardo e dannatamente sexy che Hogwarts aveva avuto la fortuna – o sfortuna – di ospitare fra le sue mura.

Vide i volti di molti, ma non quello di Hermione Jane Granger.

Principessa di Ghiaccio e Regina di Serpeverde.

Non la vide, e fu meglio così.

Perché per quanto lui desiderasse il contrario, era comunque lì. Nella sua testa.

Riempiendogli la mente di domande a cui non sapeva dare risposta, un circolo vizioso che lo avrebbe condotto alla pazzia.

Non avrebbe dovuto finire così, non aveva senso.

Aveva accettato la sfida di Potter, e si era recato a quello stupido ballo.

Per ritrovarsi a ballare con una delle poche ragazze che ancora si illudeva di sapergli dire di no.

Un'effimera illusione che lui aveva mandato in mille pezzi.

Ma non era stato come tutte le altre volte.

E lui l'aveva capito solo quando ormai era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro.

La verità era che lei non aveva voluto i suoi soldi, nemmeno mezzo galeone. Ma si era presa qualcos'altro.

Qualcosa che lui non era disposto a dare a nessuno.

Si, Hermione Granger aveva ceduto, non era riuscita a resistergli.

Eppure aveva vinto.

_Lei._

31


End file.
